


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raiden pays a long overdue visit to a dying Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

It had been far too long since Raiden and Johnny had last seen each other. Raiden was both glad and grief-stricken at the sight of Johnny. The god, being immortal, was unchanged since the first time they met. Johnny, however, had aged considerably over the years. His thin, gray hair and gaunt face gave him a sad, ill appearance as he lay in the hospital bed, surrounded by blinking machinery. Although he was distressed, Raiden was glad to see that Johnny had lived his life fully, and had not had it ended too soon due to the god’s foolish mistakes. Raiden took a careful step towards where Johnny rested.

“Johnny Cage-” Raiden stopped, remembering that he was often too formal for the other man’s tastes, and corrected himself, “Johnny. It has been many years since we were together. I trust you were well in my absence?” the god carefully placed a hand on the mortal’s arm. Johnny opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to face Raiden.

“Raidude!” he whispered, grinning. Raiden tried his best to smile. “It took you long enough, man.” Johnny continued, but realized his mistake when a guilty look crossed Raiden’s face. “Raiden, I didn’t mean it. Thank you.” he quickly added. The god closed his eyes and sighed.

“You know why I’m here, don’t you?” Raiden said softly. When Johnny nodded, he tightened his grip on the retired actor’s arm.

“It’s my time, Raidude.” Johnny said, only slightly serious. He muttered something to himself about ‘the Pearly Gates’ and laughed, brushing a single tear from his eye. “Were you there for all the others?” he asked, tone turning serious, “Y’know, Sonya, Jax…,” Johnny looked pained as he finished his sentence, “Cass too?” Raiden’s heart sunk as he shook his head.

“They all died in battle, unexpectedly. There was no time,” Raiden leaned in closer when Johnny turned his head away, closing his eyes, “I am incredibly sorry, Johnny. I would have been there for them if I could have been.” Raiden didn’t add that he had spent the many years afterwards blaming himself for their deaths. Johnny seemed to notice Raiden’s anger at himself, and turned back, reaching an arm out to grab the god’s hand.

“It’s alright,” Johnny’s eyes were beginning to tear up, and Raiden felt a pang of sadness, “You’re here now.” Raiden had no idea how to respond, instead choosing to carefully bring Johnny’s hand up to his lips and press a light kiss to the man’s fingers. Johnny gave a breathy laugh. “Always the charmer.” he muttered.

“I did often find myself charmed in your presence,” Raiden replied with a small smile, placing Johnny's hand at his side once more. The god watched Johnny as the mortal closed his eyes, and shakily released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

"I don't want to go, Raiden." Johnny whispered, sending shocks of sadness through the god, "I know I'm lucky, I must be to be going out this way, not in a fight or worse, but... I'm just not ready." slow tears began to roll down the man's face, a grimace encompassing his features.

All Raiden could do was keep a steady grip on Johnny's arm, his best attempt at reassuring the dying man that all was going to be well. The god felt as though his throat was closing, his heart aching with grief. The feeling brought back memories of Kung Lao and Liu Kang that were still heavy on Raiden's shoulders, even after all these years.

The sound of the heart rate monitor was almost unbearably loud in the otherwise silent, sterile environment. Johnny wondered how many more heartbeats he had left in him. The mortal opened his eyes slowly, turning to Raiden and raising a single, shaky hand to grab at the god's robes. "I know you'll move on," he whispered, all the while feeling his strength ever so slowly begin to fade, "I know you'll get past this, me dying. But after all the things I did for you, I have one favor I need you to do for me." Johnny was breathing heavily, he hadn't exerted himself like this since he arrived at the hospital. Raiden took a deep breath and nodded.

"In your infinite god damned lifespan," Johnny choked out between quiet sobs, cheeks slick with tears, "Please don't forget me."

And with that, Johnny released his grip on Raiden's robes, his hand not making it all the way back to its previous position, hanging limp over the edge of the bed near Raiden's lap. Johnny blinked slowly, once, twice, and Raiden could see the light begin to leave the man's eyes. The deafening beeping slowed until at last, it went silent, and immediately picked up again as one long tone.

The god finally released the sobs he had been holding back, his whole body shaking with the force of his cries. Leaning into Johnny's lifeless body, Raiden scooped the man's limp corpse into his arms and held him until he felt his own breathing return to normal.

"Johnny Cage," the god whispered, ignoring his overly formal tone, "I promise I shall not forget you."

\--

In Raiden's chambers in the Sky Temple, a framed photograph of a long-dead Earthrealm actor held a special place of honor. The White Lotus monks who were aware of the photograph's presence often wondered why that one man in particular, out of all those the god had encountered in his time, had such a place in his heart, but never approached him directly.

After all, Lord Raiden works in mysterious ways.

**Author's Note:**

> if i had a dollar for every time i cried while writing this id probably have like three dollars


End file.
